Make a Wrong Right
by Bohogal1998
Summary: Abby finds out that one of her bullies may have problems of her own. Can she put her own pain aside in order to help the very person who hurt her? Read to find out. Part of the Anti-bullying trilogy in my Broken Road Universe.


**This is the final story in my Anti-bullying trilogy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

A few weeks after Abby Krakowsky's confrontation with the two bullies, She was in the break room when she overheard someone talking on the phone in the staff bathroom.

"What...? But...but he was in remission! How could this happen?! Uh... yes. I'll bring him in first thing tomorrow... Oh I'll have to ask my husband where that is. He's out of the country on Government business right now. I'll ask him when we skype tonight... All right. Thank you. Good bye." Abby then heard the person sobbing on the other side of the door. She figured out pretty quickly that it was Pricilla. She didn't want to feel bad for the woman who had been so hateful to her, but there was obviously something very wrong. Abby's big heart couldn't stand to see anyone in distress. Not even someone as mean and hateful as Pricilla. Abby steeled herself and marched up to the door and knocked.

"Pricilla? Everything ok?" The sobbing stopped, but there was no reply. Abby knocked again.

"Pricilla? Is there anything I can do? How can I help?"

"I'm fine. Just go away." came the response.

"Are you sure? I'd really like to help you if I could." Abby replied, through the door.

"Well, you can't! Nobody can! Please, just leave! I don't need or want your help!" Pricilla shouted. Abby sighed and slowly walked away, praying for the woman as she walked back to her office. That was the one thing she could do to help. When she arrived home at the end of the day, she went home to her kids. She told Jesse what had happened.

"Sounds like you tried. You can't make someone open up to you or like you. You just do what you know is right. Be the big hearted Goth Angel I fell in love with." Abby smiled and kissed her husband before snuggling into him.

"I love you too, my Favorite Science Geek."

The next day, Pricilla wasn't at work. Abby couldn't get any information out of anyone. She was just told that Pricilla had to stay with her kid who was sick. Later, when she got home, Kelly was waiting for her.

"Mama! 'Member I told you about Justin from school?"

"Yeah. He's not very nice to you. I work with his mom."

"Yeah. But he has cancer and he went back to the hospital today. Maybe he's mean all the time cause he's not feeling good?"

"That's sweet of you to see it that way, Kels. I think you're right. Maybe they are mean because they are hurting inside. What do you think we can do about that?" Kelly thought for a moment.

"Weeell, We could visit Justin in the hospital and I could take him some cookies and games."

"Well, we need to check with his mom to see if that's ok, first. What else do you think we can do. What do you think we should do?" Before Kelly could respond, Alex came up and said,

"I know! We can pray for him and his family." Abby smiled and hugged her son.

"That's exactly what we should do, Monkey." Caty was being included in the conversation by her sister. She got her mother's attention and signed,

_"Can we pray_ now,Mama?" Abby forced back tears that came because of how caring her kids were being, and nodded. The kids all held hands along with Abby and the family said a prayer for the James family and especially Justin.

Abby found out which hospital Justin was at, but she found Pricilla's number and called her before just going over there. When the woman answered, Abby said,

"Look, I know you don't really get me or like me that much, but my little girl is in class with your Justin. She told me how sick he was. I had a miscarriage before adopting and I nearly lost my daughter when she was kidnapped seven years ago. I know what it's like to fear for your child's life. What I'm trying to say is If you need someone to talk to, or help out with the kids, I'm available."

After a moment, Pricilla finally found her voice and said,

"Thank you. That's kind of you."

"Hey, my kids want to come visit your son in the hospital. They have cards and stuff for him. I told them I needed to check with you first." Pricilla hesitated, then said,

"Well, he could use some cheering up, and my husband is in the middle of a communications blackout, so he doesn't even know yet. Justin is upset that he can't talk to his day or have him here. Your kids might be the distraction he needs. Could you come tomorrow after work and school?"

"Of course! And just so you know, the kids and I have been praying for Justin." There was another surprised pause, as if Pricilla couldn't believe someone like Abby actually believed in God, much less talked to Him. Then she said,

"Thank you. I appreciate that. We need all the prayers we can get. " Abby replied,

"See ya tomorrow. Bye." Pricilla responded then ended the call.

The next day, Abby and her kids gathered some treats, both store-bought and homemade, some games and dvds, and some books, and headed to the hospital. Justin was thrilled with his presents, and soon he and the other kids were playing a game of Dos together. While the kids played, Pricilla and Abby watched from the nearby couch. After they had sat in silence for a few moments, Pricilla tentatively spoke up.

"Abby, why are you doing all this? I mean, why are you being so nice. I've been a real b***h to you since I came to NMRI. I never gave you even one chance. Why are you giving me so many chances?" Abby thought carefully about her next words before saying,

"Well, I figure life's too short to hold grudges. I mean when you said those horrible things, It really hurt, especially what you said about Carol, Jesse, and most of all, my kids. But I know now that you've been going through alot. That doesn't excuse what you did, but I understand you've been hurting. I forgive you."

"Thank you Abby. I am really sorry. I can see now how wrong I was to Judge. How wrong I was about you and Jesse, the kids, and Carol. Thank you for forgiving me, and for caring about me and my family."

"Well, we may not be related, but we can relate. Anything you need, Pricilla, I'm here." Abby reached out then, and gave the surprised woman a hug. She recovered and hugged back.

Over the next several months, Abby visited Pricilla and Justin. The Blackout ended after about two days. Jonothan had to stay in Sri Lanka for another week before they got him a transport back to the states. Abby took turns with Jana watching the two younger kids so Jonathan and Pricilla could stay at the hospital with Justin when they weren't working. Abby, Jana, and Pricilla eventually became good work friends. Carol was included in the group as well. Justin was eventually given a clean bill of health and told he was in remission once more. Everyone who cared about him prayed that this time, the remission would stick. He became friends with Kelly and her friends and learned to treat the other kids with kindness and respect from the way he had been treated by the Krakowsky family. Abby was glad that some good had come out of the tragedy of Justin's cancer. A wrong was made right and new friendships were formed. Abby was glad that Pricilla and Jana had learned what Abby knew to be true. In a world where you can be anything, it's ALWAYS better to be kind.

**Well hope you liked this story and learned something from iit. I maybe writing another one-shot tomorrow if I have time. If not, it will go up next week sometime. Don't forget to review this story! Have a great Memorial Day weekend! **

**Catch ya later!**


End file.
